Benoite Firelock-Best
Benoite "Ben" Amie Firelock-Best is a character who will be used by Lowri in World 4: Vampires and Wolves. She will be the daughter of Robert Firelock and Sienna Best, and will therefore be a werewolf. She will also possess the additional ability of Bridging. Appearance Benoite has sleek dark brown hair, which will be thick even when she is an infant. For most of her life, she will let her hair grow long, and usually won't bother trying it up. Her eyes will be a medium brown. She will have a slender build, and will be 5'11 in height when fully grown. When she can, she will like wearing flirty dresses and making an effort with her appearance, but she usually will not be able to, as she will feel that she needs to be ready to phase without much warning. In her wolf form, her fur will mainly be grey, but will be a light, yellowy brown surrounding her face. Her eyes will then appear lighter. Personality Home Ben will live with her parents Robert Firelock and Sienna Best, and her brother Tavis Best, in a cottage in the grounds of the Firelock Coven. There are many of these cottages scattered around the grounds, to house all of the Guard members. However, theirs is one of the largest, along with Ariana and Ash's home, because of the fact that both pairs have families. Abilities As a werewolf, Ben will be capable of transforming into a large and powerful wolf. She will have enhanced speed, senses, strength, agility, stamina and reflexes, which will all be further improved in her wolf form. She will heal rapidly from any injury, and while she still phases she will not age. Her high body temperature will protect her from cold and will also mean that she burns off infections, alcohol and drugs rapidly. She will be capable of sensing and tracking other supernatural beings. However, she will not gain any of these abilities until she first phases, in her late teens. At the same age, she will also manifest her own unique ability, Bridging. She will be able to create all types of bridges. In addition to making literal physical bridges - of all designs and sizes - she'll be able to create metaphoric ones too, such as bridges to overcome problems, and bridges between people to repair relationships. Family, Pack & Relationships *Mother - Sienna Best *Father - Robert Firelock *Brother - Tavis Best *Aunts - Kitty Best, Ariana Crinamorte, Tannith Reddan, Lleucu Grey *Uncles - Ash Best, Tomas Reddan, Seth Grey *Cousins - Rajan, Pippa, Matthew, Charlotte, Lyle, Chris, Aidan, Riley, Jensen, Nyasia, Lyla, Hope, Mason, Mackenzie, Gracie, Darcie, Cate, Eboni, Alivia, Sofia, Becca, Hunter, Keatley, Kyran, Raven, Alessia, Harrison, Ethan, Naomi, Caterina, Mick and Rosa *Second cousin - Braedan Bennet History Etymology Benoite is a Latin name meaning "blessed". The abbreviated form she will usually use, Ben, means "son" in Hebrew and "head; leader" in Welsh, which refers to her family's role as leaders of the supernatural world. It is also linked to a Welsh legend in which a leader formed a bridge, and thus refers to her ability of bridging. Her middle name, Amie, is a French name meaning "loved" or "friend". Her paternal surname, Firelock, may mean "firearm" or "fire forge", and this could refer to the family's martial history, and her family's history as Hunters and Guard members. Her maternal surname, Best, simply means "greatest, best". Category:Characters